Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Anaia
Summary: When the Hawkins take in foster teen Allyson Neal, they have no clue what they're getting into. Can Richie and Virgil teach Aly to use her powers? Richie x Aly. 6 CHAPS UP!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or any of the original characters, though I wish I did because Richie is just simply - So. Freaking. Cute. However all rights to Allyson Neal (Aka: Skye) are copyrighted to me. If you steal her or her idea, trust me - I'll know._

* * *

_

_Allyson Neal stared, enthralled, out the tiny window of the airplane, watching puffy clouds tainted pink from the sunrise.She breathed a soft sighat the tranqil beauty. It was such a stark contrast to the flurry of excitement welling up inside her. And not just because this was her first plane ride. _

_No, Aly was excited because she was going to be spending an entire year with a family in Illinois as a foster daughter. If she likedthis family, and they actually approved of her as well,shewould be able to apply to stay. The man she had talked to on the phone, Mr. Hawkins, sounded almost toonice to be true. He ran a community center that helped out homeless teens, and he seemed to have a genuine interest in Aly - not the funds provided by the government for her welfare. _

_Nevertheless,Aly was eager to meet him, and his two kids, in person. Practically bouncing on her seat as they landed, the 15-year-old native Californian girl craned her neck to gaze out the small window in a fervent attempt to catch her first glimpse of Dakota, Illinois._

_When the plane finally landed, the young teenagersnatched upher backpack. With an eager, hopeful heart, she stepped off theplane and into the long walkway, ready to meet her new "family." As she entered the main terminal of the Dakota Airport, she glanced around nervously and eagerly, suddenly awkward and shy in her new surroundings. _

_Biting her lip asher blue-gray eyes scanned the room, searching fora sign with her name on it. At long last, her gaze fell upon a large white poster proclaiming "WELCOME ALLYSON" in large purple and blue letters – her favorite colors. Grinning broadly, she strode towards the rather portly African American man standing beneath it with his daughter and son._

_Mr. Hawkins looked about as nice as he sounded on the phone, with a warm, fatherly smile andbenign bespectacled dark eyes, a look she'd longed forever to see. His daughter wore a bright smile to match herglittering eyes, and seemed overjoyed to see Aly. This was just as well in Aly's case, considering she'd always wanted an older sister, but wound up with an older brother instead. Incidentally, he was the one who had sent her here because he couldn't support the both of them._

_Mr. Hawkins' daughterlooked older than Aly, probably around 17 or 18, she would guess.His son was perhaps only a year older, with long dreadlocks and an impatient expression, but he looked, nonetheless, happy to be there. After a few moments, Aly realized that there was another young man, maybe around 16 or so, standing right next to him. _

_Instantly, Aly knew he must have been a friend of Mr. Hawkins' son not only because of his pale skin and blonde hair, but because of the way they seemed to be attached at the hip.Regardless, he was waving her over just as vehemently, blue eyes glittering behindsquare glasses, matching his broad grin._

_Just the sight of the family made Aly's heart soar. Already sheknew she was going to love it here. Grinning and waving back, she trotted over. Upon reaching her foster family, she was enveloped in a hug by the older daughter, causing her to giggle in embarrassment and glee. Hugging her back, Aly grinned brightly as the older girl greeted her then abruptly handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Aly sniffed their fragrant aroma appreciatively and offered her new foster-sister a grateful smile._

"_Oh, you're finally here! Welcome, Allyson, I'm Sharon."_

_Aly grinned and shook Sharon's hand, her eyes gleaming with her delight. She already liked having an older sister. Why couldn't having an older brother be just as nice?_

"_Nice to meet you, too, Sharon."_

_Mr. Hawkins stepped up then, clasping Aly's hand warmly as he shook it, smiling down at her._

"_Welcome, Allyson. We're so glad you're staying with us."_

_She had to grin at this. "It's wonderful to be here, Mr. Hawkins. I've never been anywherebeyond the West Coast."_

_He smiled and winked as he told her, "You'll like it here." Aly smiled back as he motioned to the two teenage boys beside him. "These two are my son, Virgil,and his best friend, Richie. He'll be staying with us over the summer." Nodding, she thanked Mr. Hawkins as he and Sharon offered to go get the rest of her bags as she agreed to catch up later. Turning to the two boys, she smiled and held out her hand. Mr. Hawkins' son shook her hand first, a light smirk on his dark features as he introduced himself._

"_Nice to meet you, Allyson. Welcome to Dakota."_

"_It's great to finally meet you too, Virgil, but please – just call me Aly."_

_She smiled back, noting that he was actually pretty cute. But something told her it wouldn't go over too well if she fell for her foster brother. It would be weird, to say the least. Wiping those thoughts from her mind likechalk from a slate as the blonde approached, Aly mused that she might not have to worry about liking Virgil at all...His friend was even cuter. Was that an earring in his left ear? With a sense of mild amusement, Aly realized that there were going to be plenty of things to get used to around here._

"_Hey, Aly, I'm Richie. Nice to—Ow!"_

_She reached out to shake his hand, but he jerked back suddenly as energy crackled between them, shocking him mildly. Electricity she created. Fearing her secret would be discovered, she laughednervously and apologized._

"_Oh, sorry, did I shock you? Must be static electricity – happens all the time."_

_Thankfully, she was called away by Mr. Hawkins before she needed to explain further. With a playful salute to the boys she trotted over to Mr. Hawkins' side, joining him and Sharon to hunt down the rest of her luggage, unaware of Richie and Virgil staring perplexedly in her direction..._

* * *

Author Notes: This is my very first Static Shock fanfic, so please be nice while reviewing, though I will accept flames. Any ideas or comments - or details I may have missed - are welcomed! 

Love & Peace,

Anaia


	2. Discovery

**Chapter Two: Discovery**

* * *

Waiting eagerly for her new "sister" to arrive, Sharon Hawkins glanced around eagerly, clutching a bouquet of flowers to her chest. She was going to give them to the girl who was going to be staying with her family for a year, though Sharon would have preferred it to be a longer time period. Having always wanted a little sister, she was overjoyed to find out that the foster child her Pops had been able to arrange to have stay with them was a girl. There was enough testosterone around her with Virgil and Richie. She didn't think she could handle having another little brother in the house. Speaking of brothers... 

Glancing over to her right, Sharon frowned, her temper rising as she smacked Virgil lightly with the flat of her hand. He and Richie were slumped against the wall behind them, leaning against one another and snoring. It actually made a pretty cute picture. Or it would have if the snoring hadn't been involved, of course. Rolling her brown eyestoward the ceiling as Virgil started, waking Richie in the process, and demanded to know what she'd done that for, Sharon fought the urge to smack him again. Little brothers. They're insufferable.

Awake now, Virgil stood, helping Richie to his feet as the blonde straightened his glasses in a characteristic and adorable gesture. Smiling slightly at his best friend, the pair turned toward the terminal whereVirgil's "sister" was supposed to arrive.His dark gaze searched the people getting off the plane, hunting for a girl around his age...It was relatively hard, considering he didn't even know what she was going to look like. All they knew was her name: Allyson Neal.

"There she is! There she is!"

Sharon cried, bouncing up and down on her toes as she pointed over the sea of heads. As she was taller than both Virgil and Richie, the two had tostand on tip-toeto even catch a glimpse of the girl in question. Finally, the crowd parted and the crime-fighting duo got their first glimpse of Allyson Neal.

She was a younger teenager, about 15 or so in age, though she was nearly just a head shorter than Richie and Virgil. Her gray-blue eyes, bright with excitement, darted around curiously, with a certain sharp keenness to them that wasn't common in most people. Long golden-brown locks fell in a straight cascade down her back, falling just short of her shirt hem. The clothes she wore were sensible but seemed to have the flavor of her home-state of California – knee-length khaki Capri pants and a teal-hued t-shirt. A single silver cuff earring was on her right ear and the glint of a necklace could be seen around her neck. She wore a pair of scuffed-up black tennis shoes, but by the way she walked with a certain air of confidence and awe, one might have thought she was walking on air.

Virgil glanced over at Richie as his friend drew in his breath sharply but softly. A slow smirk spread across Virgil's face as he jostled Richie's shoulder in jest, leaning close to murmur in his ear so that Sharon and Pops couldn't hear them.

"What do think? Maybe she'd like a special tour of Dakota with Static and Gear...Well, mostly Gear..."

He suggested with a sly grin, knowing that Richie would be more comfortable talking with Allyson if he was dressed up as Gear. Virgil knew for a fact that he felt braver talking to Daisy when he was Static...though that hadn't always prove to be the safest thing to do. Wincing as he remembered the various attacks on his crush, Virgil told himself firmly that things would turn out differently this time. Richie's death glare was met with a playful grin; Virgil didn't fail to notice the blush flaring across his friend's pale cheeks. With a smile as a peace offering, Virgil clapped his friend on the shoulder and walked up to meet Allyson – who was currently being hugged to deathby Sharon.

When all the pleasantries were exchanged between his Pops and Sharon and Allyson, Virgil stepped forth with a serene look about him, taking the girl's hand as he shook it, a small portion of his mind musing that she was cute – but not as pretty as Daisy. Just this thought made his mouth quirk upwards in a slight smirk. Combined withthe fact that soon it would be Richie's turn to introduce himself, he was entitled to some amusement.

The moment came soon enough. Richie was nervous, Virgil could tell, by the way his voice was slightly strained and his hands shook faintly. He could barely see the light tremors running along them asRichie held out his right for Aly to shake.

"Hey, Aly, I'm Richie. Nice to—Ow!"

Richie jerked his hand back as the pair began to shake hands, he'd been shocked. Blinking up at her as she replied, Richie saw Virgil's suspiciousfrown out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring him for the time being, he nodded and smiled at her apology, watching her run off upon Mr. Hawkins' summons. Glancing over at Virgil, he raised a brow in questioning.

"V? Did you—"

"Yeah, Rich...I saw it."

Richie didn't have to ask twice what Virgil had seen. For just as Aly's hand touched his own, a small spark of blue lightning jumped from her hand across to his, shocking him mildly. Something told him that it wasn't just "static electricity" either. Exchanging a look, the pair silently decided to keep close tabs on Aly – for better or worse.

* * *

Aly inhaled the sweet fragrance of the flowers Sharon gave her, inhaling the sweet memories along with the scent. Smiling brightly,she slipped them into an empty vase beside the guest bed in what was now her room. Her room. Aly's room. Those words had never sounded more beautiful than when you put them in a sentence.

At home in California, in the small apartment she shared with her brother, Aly slept routinely on the couch. Having her own space that she didn't have to share was phenomenal. Grinning as she flopped on the bed, Aly stared up at the ceiling, overwhelmed. She was letting herself drift into thought when suddenly she remembered the flowers.

"Oh yeah - water!"

Sitting up, she glanced around furtively as she closed the door to her room...which coincidentally was right across the way from Virgil's partially-closed door. The sounds of explosions and victorious shouts told her that they were going to be far too busy playing video games to bother her. Down the hall, Sharon was listening to a CD player by the sound of her humming. Smiling at the noise of a large family, Aly eased her door shut, careful not to disturb anyone as she turned to face the vase and set about her task. Murmuring softly to herself, she took in a deep breath.

"Let's just hope this works..."

* * *

Virgilfrozeright in the middleof throttling the character Richie had chosen for the street-fighter-esque game they were engaged in. Richie,noting the perplexed look onVirgil's face, gratefully paused the game.He - andhis pixellated representative - were glad for the interruption of their mercilessbeating. Richie had been once again reminded why hehated the "randomize" button on the character selection screen.

Virgil motioned for his friend to stand as he slunk to the door, opening it silently as he tiptoed to Aly's door. Knowing what his partner was up to, Richiescrambled silently forBackpack and brought the robot with them, suddenly glad that summer break didn't meana break in patrolling. For once, his flawless work ethic might actually pay off.

Creeping to Virgil's side, he placed Backpack on the ground and pressed a button on top of it, murmuring a soft command. Backpack made a quiet beep and a metal tendril uncoiled itself in response to his voice. The probe resembled a microscope with a red x-ray lensat thetip - perfect for their current needs. Getting right down to buisness, it scanned repeatedly across the wall in front of Aly's room. The pair leaned against the door, using Static's powers to hone in on his foster sister's voice as she talked softly to herself.

"Let's see if I can do this without making a mess of things this time..."

She was murmuring and cupping her hands together, her palms glowing softly with a faint blue light. Moments later, she tippedher cupped palms past the lip of the vase. Water cascaded down between her splayed fingers, seemingly beckoned forth out of thin air. Richie and Virgil stared at one another. She had powers like Aqua Maria! Maybe what had happened back in the airport was just static electricity, but if she had powers...

The two were about to recede back into Virgil's room when thepower suffered from a sudden blackout. Virgil sighed as he heard Sharon screeching from down the hall that the lights went out. No duh, Sharon. Rolling his eyes, he tried to ignore Richie's smirking and hissed comments as he reached up to zap some juice back into the lights ("Static, the amazing human battery") only to find that someone had beat him to it. The lights were flickering promisingly overhead. Hearing the hum of electricity behind Aly's door, he peered down at Backpack's small screen as he held a magnified hand to his ear.

His foster sister was cursing under her breath as she tripped over herself trying to fix the lights. Apparently, she had been trying to recharge the light bulb for the overhead lamp in her room which had gone dead, and wound up accidentally draining the energy instead of replacing it. Virgil and Richie exchanged perplexed glances. Water and electricity? The two didn't exactly mix. Neither did the theory of a Bang Baby from California. Silently puzzling it out, Richie almost didn't hear Virgil comment that the lights were finally back on. Seeing the look on Richie's facethat always meant he was deep in thought, Virgil tried not to comment, but the urge was too powerful.

"You think Aly's a Bang Baby?" Richie shook his head slowly, still frowning as he thought.

"How could she be, in a place so far from Dakota? It's not like she could be affected by year-old Big Bang gas the second she stepped off the plane..."

"What is she then? How else can she control electricity and water like that?"

"V...I don't think Aly's just controlling electricity and water...I think she can control the weather!"

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry about the slow start - It will get better, I promise! I'll reveal more about Aly's powers and her history in a later chapter, but for now, I'll wait for a couple more reviews. By the by, I want to give a big THANK YOU to **lt. commander richie** who pointed out my error: Dakota is in Illinois, not New York. Heheh - whoops! o.o; That's what happens when you try to guess, I suppose. Anyway, thanks again for your help!

Love & Peace, y'all!

Anaia


	3. Weather Witch

**Chapter 3: Weather Witch**

* * *

Previously: "_V...I don't think Aly's just controlling electricity and water...I think she can control the weather!"_

* * *

The partners were reveling in their discovery when suddenly the door they were pressed against swung inward and open. With a last startled glance at one another, Richie and Virgil were pitched forth onto the floor...right at Aly's feet. A small yelp escaped the girl's lips as she jumped back, staring at the two disheveled boys in a heap on the threshold of her new room. Blinking stupidly for a moment, Aly realized that she was still glowing with a faint blue aura...or at least, her hands were. Glancing down at them, she swiftly tucked them behind her back – but not so fast as to go unnoticed by Richie and Virgil. Stumbling back into the safety of her domicile, Aly slammed the door inches from their faces, retreating behind it. 

Slumping down against the door as she trembled with fear, Aly listened to Virgil trying to discreetly bang on the door and ask for admittance at the same time without alerting Sharon or his Pops. The girl's heart pounded against her ribs as her mind instinctively went over what she did wrong. She'd used her power, that's what went wrong. Here her brother had made her promise never to use her powers once she got to her new home, and Aly had already blown it. After a moment, there was silence. Pausing in her subconscious weeping, Aly sniffled softly as she pressed her ear to the door - nothing. With a shaky sigh, she leant her head against the door, only to hear a soft voice speaking to her from the other side – Richie. Instantly, her heart began to pound once more.

"Aly...Aly come on, open the door. Nobody's going to hurt you, nobody's going to send you away. We just want to talk to you..."

Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, Aly sat up straight and wiped the tears fiercely away, cursing at herself for even shedding one tear in her new home. Slowly, she turned and opened the door, looking up at the concerned faces of the two boys standing in the doorway as she asked them a question so softly she wasn't even certain they could hear it.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

Virgil and Richie smiled at her and nodded as Aly watched her foster brother slip past her into the room. Richie offered her a hand as she stood shakily, wandering unaided over to her bed. Sitting down, she instantly seemed to curl into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. With a deep sigh, she cast her stormy blue-gray gaze onto the pair. In a soft voice still raw from her crying, she murmured a single sentence.

"I'm...well, my real brother always called me the 'Weather Witch.' It's a nickname that's stuck since I first got my powers.

"When was that?" Virgil asked softly, his dark gaze intent on her face.

Aly looked down and away as she chewed her lip in thought. What was it, almost two years, now? With a little shrug, she replied.

"I don't really remember. It feels like I've had some form of these powers since forever, but they started kicking in full blast after I turned twelve. Things kind of went...haywire, after that."

"Haywire? What do you mean?" Virgil asked, narrowing his eyes in the manner of someone scrutinizing another. His look made Aly nervous, and for a moment, she was unable to continue. Then that all-too-welcome gentle tone rang out nearby.

"You couldn't fully control your powers..." Richie murmured, seeming to read the look on Aly's face. Nodding, she glanced down and away, unable to meet their gazes now. How to explain? How to explain that she still couldn't control her powers? That when she tried, they only worked the way she wanted them fifty percent of the time?

"So...how do your powers work? Do you control all weather, or just in a limited area, like your general vicinity?" Richie asked. Aly thought she had never been so glad to be asked a question about her powers in her life.

"Yeah...I can control the immediate weather around me...and sometimes it likes to change on its own to match my emotions. It's not like I could turn the entire world into a...a gigantic snowstorm, or anything! It doesn't work that way."

Richie nodded sagely, his blue eyes bright as he calculated the information he was given. Aly inwardly laughed, thinking how he reminded her of a computer or a machine when that look was on his face, like cogs were turning in his mind...

"You have power over the weather of Dakota, then, not the entire state, or even the nation?"

Nodding, she smirked dryly, deciding to give a little example of her powers to appease further questioning. Flicking her gaze briefly skyward, she said an internal prayer that she wouldn't loose control as she slipped into the reservoir within her of her power. Holding her hands out, she closed her eyes as they began to emit a soft blue glow. Cupping her palms gently together, she twisted her hands slightly and drew them apart. When she opened her eyes, a small tornado whirled in place on her left palm as she controlled it with her right, moving her fingers in clockwise motions. Just as quickly as Aly created her twister, she pressed her palms together and collapsed it. Glancing up at Richie, sprawled on the floor, and Virgil, sitting backwards on her desk chair, she smiled slightly, embarrassed. The two stared at her, amazed, before Richie whistled low in wonder and Virgil shook his head with a broad grin on his features. Laughing at their reactions, Aly felt a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon...I'm sure you two have seen much cooler stuff than this before."

Richie and Virgil exchanged a panicked glance before Aly, confused, elaborated for them.

"I was watching the news when I was unpacking...Dakota has a major problem with meta-humans, doesn't it? What did it call them...? Oh yeah – Bang Babies."

Glancing around conspiratorially, Aly lowered her voice as she murmured to them with an earnest look in her eye.

"Have you two ever met one? I mean, are there a lot of them around here? ...Maybe one like me?"

Richie opened his mouth to tell the truth, but Virgil beat him to it, nodding wisely as he replied.

"Oh sure – there are tons of Bang Babies around here...You have to be careful, though, because not all of them are good. But Dakota has its share of heroes – Take Static, for instance...or Gear."

Casting a sly glance at Richie, Virgil smirked as he saw the ecstatic look on Aly's face. Despite whatever the two boys had had planned for that night, Virgil knew that tonight Gear and Static were going to be giving Aly the grand tour of Dakota.

A sudden rapid knock on the door made all three teens turn towards the door expectantly. When Virgil glanced inquisitively back towards Aly, she blushed and stammered to her visitor: "C-come in!"

The door instantly swung open, revealing Sharon as she began to chatter on about hanging out at the mall before realizing that Richie and Virgil were in the room as well. Staring at them for a moment, she glanced up at Aly, and noticing her "little sister"'s eyes, red and puffy from crying, her impassive look turned to a fiery glare.

"Did they make you cry?" She demanded in such a tone that Aly was almost afraid to answer. Summoning her courage, she fumbled out a response.

"No! Well, not exactly...I mean..." She stammered, trying to explain. Before she had the chance to, however, Sharon had booted the boys out of the room despite their protests. Striding over to where Aly sat, she put a comforting arm over the younger girl's thin shoulders and smiled in a motherly, older sister-esque way. Her amber orbs sparkled as she spoke.

"Hey...why don't we get out of here for a while? You're mostly unpacked, and you should get out for a little fun before the day's over. Why don't you come with me to the mall? We can hang out and you can check out the stores? What do you say?"

Aly paused, blinking uncertainly. Could she trust herself to remain calm in a place with so many people? A little voice in her mind that she had been careful never to tell her therapist about reminded her that she had survived a plane ride without making the engine explode or electrocuting another passenger. So why couldn't she handle a little mall outing? After a moment, a broad grin spread over her face as she snagged a small blue mini-backpack from her bedside table and tugged Sharon up towards the door with her.

"Let's go!"

* * *

An hour later, the two "sisters" were walking through the mall, sipping on lemonade and snacking on soft pretzels bought from a cart on the lower level of the mall. Aly's keen eyes darted around, picking up the subtle differences between this mall and others she had been to over the years. A few small shopping bags of odds and ends (mainly blouses and even a – le gasp! – Calf-length silken skirt with a delicate floral print, were clutched in her hand as well as Sharon's. Glancing up at her foster sister, Aly felt a sense of belonging that hadn't been hers since she had arrived. Sharon treated her like an equal, like she was only maybe a year or so younger than the three or four years that separated them. It was a feeling all too welcomed by both. Since their meeting at the airport, they'd been calling each other "Big Sis" and "Little Sis" as if to assure themselves that this was real, not just a fantasy or day dream on the verge of slipping past their fingers. 

As the pair sat down to finish eating, Aly glanced at an electronics store nearby where the news was playing again. Eyes bright, she watched two masked superheroes fighting a flaming teen. Sharon, seeing the focal point of her foster sibling's interest, leaned close to Aly's ear to murmur the names of both the heroes and their nemesis. The pyromaniac was called Hotstreak, and the heroes...Static and Gear. Aly's eyes widened as she recognized the names that Virgil had told her. Instinctively, she memorized their faces as best she could...though she never got a clear glimpse of them around the masks. Promising herself that one day she would meet them, Aly turned her attention back towards Sharon as the older girl began to give a little lecture on Bang Babies.

"...Some of them are really good, you know? Like Static and Gear. They're some of the only ones who protect this city from the evil meta-humans–"

"Sharon, I ought to tell you..." Aly began, suddenly uncomfortable. Maybe she'd better get the truth into the clear before the girl went any further into her tirade.

"–but I seriously think life would be easier without them. I mean, yeah they save us and all, but we wouldn't need them if there weren't super powered villains either, would we?"

At this point, Aly's eyes had widened again, but she hid her shock by taking a sip of her drink, trying to block the words from her mind. Here she was about to trust Sharon with her darkest secret. Suddenly, the girl stopped and faced Aly, a cordial smile on her features, as if she'd been merely commenting on the weather, not ranting about Bang Babies.

"I'm sorry, Little Sis; did you want to tell me something?"

Slowly, Aly shook her head, swallowing her fear. So the secret would remain a secret a while longer...

"Nothing, Sis, nothing at all..."

* * *

Author Notes: A big thanks goes out to my second reviewer **Siberian-Tigress**! I'm really glad that you liked the idea for Skye - she was actually first created to be part of a Teen Titans fanfic which I'm going to start updating soon. Thanks again for your review - It really brightened my day. The rest of my readers, please review if you have the chance - your input is greatly appreciated. Depending on my homework and test level, I'll try to get a chapter up at least every two days, perhaps every day if I can. Until then, keep watching for more updates! -salutes- 


	4. Vertigo

**Chapter 4: Vertigo**

Sighing heavily, Aly stared at the blank white slate of her ceiling as nighttime shadows danced across it, cast by streetlamps just outside. Her sharp eyes already adjusted to the gloom of her domicile, the girl reclined in the silence of midnight, with only the gentle 'tick' of her clock and her own heartbeat to keep her company. As her clock struck midnight, her silver-blue gaze flicked to the timepiece before sliding upward to resume a blank stare at the ceiling as she allowed the insomnia she so often battled claim her.

She had spent many a sleepless night in such this manner, dreaming of things that were never to be...though her favorite dream had recently come true: she had found a family who wanted and loved her just for her. That little voice in her mind reminded her that this wasn't exactly true: her family, aside from Virgil and Richie, didn't know about her powers. Consoling herself with the fact that someday she would, that someday she would work up her courage, Aly was beginning to drift off into sleep when a light tapping noise on the window of her second-story bedroom woke her with a start.

Heart pounding so hard she could feel her own pulse throbbing in her neck, Aly rose slowly and took slow steps toward the window, prepared to attack, if need be. Flinging back the curtains, she was barely able to stifle a scream as she jumped back. A green masked face floated in the window, light-colored eyes gleaming brightly beneath it. After a moment, recognition washed over Aly and she found herself grinning back at the green-and-white costumed hero. Gear tugged slightly on part of the window, indicating Aly open it. Jumping at the request, she hurriedly yanked open her window and leaned out slightly to better see Gear in the soft glow of the pale orb overhead. The moonlight made him seem less formidable, and more like a person...a person she could have sworn she knew, the voice whispered to her. Aly dismissed this notion with an inward snort of ironic laughter. How could Richie – serene, sarcastic, wall-flower Richie – be super-powered, witty, brilliant Gear? The idea was simply absurd.

Cocking her head to the side as she glanced out and around the hero, Aly searched for a flash of purple lightning, something to indicate Static's presence. So far, there was nothing to signal that the electric hero was nearby. With an inward shrug, Aly gave Gear a curious glance, and was rewarded as the hero crossed his arms over his chest and observed her approvingly.

"Static and I heard there was a new meta-human in town. Word on the street is you're a 'Weather Witch.' Care to comment?"

Aly tried to hide a grin, settling for a mischievous smirk, instead. Pursing her lips, she appeared to sink deep into thought before replying.

"Well...I can't say they informed you wrong. My name's Allyson – Aly. Nice to meet you, Gear."

Gear smiled back, his eyes glittering once more beneath his green mask as he took the hand Aly offered, giving it a gentle yet firm shake. The hero's gaze lingered on her own for a moment before he spoke, a smile lingering at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey...Static and I were just about to go patrol the city. Why don't you come with us? You can have your first look around Dakota – VIP style."

Brightening instantly, Aly nodded vigorously, grinning cheerily. She glanced briefly down at herself – clad in naught but her thin cotton button-up shirt and matching pants. With an inward shrug, she mused that it wouldn't really matter what she wore, or rather, she didn't care. Taking Gear's hands as he glided farther away from the window, Aly was be forced to look down at the ground below, her stomach twisted sickeningly in response. The young teen had always been deathly afraid of heights. Noting her distress, Gear gave her a concerned look, and tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity. Gliding nearer, he caught her gaze as she blushed with embarrassment, stammering an answer to the question in his stare.

"You can't fly?"

"N-no...I'm afraid of heights, too..."

Gear smirked slightly, the look on his face seeming to ask 'is that all?' Gently scooping Aly up in his arms, he let her wrap her lean arms around his neck to keep her balance. Floating back from the window, he gave her a single warning before letting his rocket-boots kick into full blast.

"Hang on..."

Aly pondered his words for the split-second before they were whizzing along at speeds only comparable to perhaps a motorcycle or a car. In her amazement, however, it felt as though they were going even faster. Clinging tightly to Gear's uniform, she squeezed her eyes shut in fear, only relaxing when she began to get used to the feel of the wind whipping past her and the sort of loss of gravity that seemed to come with flying. As her clutched hands loosened their hold, she felt Gear's grip on her tighten protectively in response. A soft whisper in her right ear startled her slightly, though not as much as it might have previously. Somehow this whole ordeal was giving Aly much-needed courage retained from her for too long.

"Open your eyes."

Cracking open an eye, Aly glanced around nervously, gasping in delight as her eyes flew open to take in the glowing, twinkling lights of the city below. To her wild imagination, it seemed as though fireflies danced about, flickering amongst the velvety darkness of the backdrop of Dakota. A slow grin spread over her face as she beamed up at Gear.

"It's...beautiful. I've never seen anything so wonderful!" Gear grinned in reply as he began to slow, receding through the sky to land in front of an abandoned gas station. Raising a brow at him as he set her on the ground, Aly cast a disbelieving eye around the place.

"Let me guess – your 'secret hideout'?"

The slight blush that flared across Gear's face and his sheepish grin told her everything she needed to know. Smiling back, she strode toward the door and had just put her hand on the doorknob when the portal swung open on its own. Jumping back, startled, she cast a wary glance at Gear who merely smiled reassuringly. Taking a deep breath as fear entered her heart for the second time that night, Aly carefully strode into the dark room, peering around inquisitively. Suddenly, the lights flickered into life overhead, causing the girl to tense instinctively, her palms beginning to glow with an eerie blue light as she sharpened her vision, searching for movement in the small room.

At last, she heard the faint rustle of movement behind her. Whirling around with a cry, she lashed out at her attacker...only to have her punch blocked by a gloved hand sparking with purple energy. An African-American boy smirked cockily down at her, dark eyes glittering with mirth. Her mouth falling open as she realized who she attacked, Aly stammered an apology, letting her hand drop to her side as her glow rapidly diminished.

"I-I'm so sorry! I...I didn't realize..."

Static laughed and placed a light hand on Aly's shoulder to cease her stuttering, a slight smile on his features. Holding out the same hand for her to shake, he introduced himself to her.

"It's cool. Nice to meet you...What's your name?"

"Aly. I'm Aly."

"Well, Aly, how do you like Dakota?"

"I haven't seen much of it, but so far it's – "

A burst of static from the radio sitting on the counter made all three turn toward the device that had suddenly burst into life. An official-sounding voice warned of a Bang Baby attack just a few streets away from the location of the three meta-humans clustered around the old radio. The description of the crime was a flaming man and a bird-woman robbing a bank downtown. Gear and Static exchanged a glance as they muttered a set of names simultaneously.

"Hotstreak and Talon."

* * *

A few moments later, the three were soaring once more over Dakota, gazing down at the mass of flames surrounding the bank, and the two Bang Babies terrifying the citizens. A young man, older than Gear and Static, was throwing fireballs at passersby, laughing maliciously with glee. Above him, a feathered woman soared, sending out ultrasonic screeches that made objects crumble in their wake. A gasp caught in Aly's throat as she pressed closer into Gear's grasp. The look on his face as well as Static's told her that they were just as displeased by the goings-on as she was. Swallowing her fear, she glanced over at the two heroes, her gray-blue gaze begging for permission.

"Let me help! I promise – I'll stay out of harm's way. Just let me help."

Static frowned, not liking the idea, but seeing the blaze of determination in her eyes, that awakened spirit, he couldn't help but agree. Nodding grimly, he gave her a stern, brotherly look as he warned her against the danger.

"You can help out, but you have to stay out of the way."

Aly nodded readily, eagerly. "I will! I will!"

Static gave her one last grim look before glancing back down at the peril below. "Let's go."

* * *

Gear and Aly lit upon the ground a few feet away from the battle as Static charged right in, sending shocks of electricity at Hotstreak. Aly, in the meantime, focused on terrorizing Talon, zapping her every time she tried to change directions, and manipulating the winds to make it harder for the bird-woman to fly. Gear watched Aly's serious expression of solemn concentration and slight smile with approval as he chucked one of his gadgets at Talon. It burst upon contact, spreading metal tendrils to wrap around her body, pinioning her wings to her sides and wrapping around her mouth, making her virtually harmless. With a high-five in celebration of their successful collaboration, the duo glanced over at Static, who had just managed to douse Hotstreak in water from a nearby fire hydrant. The formerly flaming villain merely smoked as he collapsed onto the ground, his power drained, groaning slightly. Floating back over to his partner and temporary colleague, Static smiled approvingly at his team.

"Not bad for a rookie, was I?" Aly asked roguishly, grinning vibrantly.

"Yeah – With some more practice, maybe you could join our team." Gear replied, scooping her up in his arms once more as the trio traversed back to the gas station. The entire way, Aly's pulse was throbbing, a single phrase echoing through her mind as her heart seemed to soar amongst the clouds: _'Maybe you could join our team...'_

* * *

When at last they returned to the station, Aly was so excited and eager to drill her heroes for answers that she almost fell out of Gear's arms in her haste to race inside where they could talk in confidence. Now, sitting cross-legged on the floor before them, she gazed up optimistically, eyes bright as she spoke.

"Did you really mean that, Gear – that I can join your team someday?"

Exchanging a glance, the young heroes finally turned their attention back to the hopeful girl, nodding slowly in response. At her ecstatic expression, Static held up a hand to calm her, resuming that solemn expression he wore before when warning Aly.

"We'll let you join, but you have to prove yourself to be a strong ally first," Before the girl could open her mouth to respond, he continued, "But right now, I think Gear ought to take you home – it's late."

As if on cue, Aly yawned, cursing jet-lag for slowly turning her body into lead. Nodding dimly, she barely felt herself being picked up once more and carried off into the sky. Despite the cold wind that bit at her uncovered face and ears, Aly soon found herself drifting off into sleep, her body slumping against Gear's in her exhaustion. The use of her powers and the lack of sleep on her plane ride made her fatigued beyond belief. Glancing down at the sleeping girl in cradled in his arms, Gear smiled and tugged her closer to keep her warm.

Hovering just outside her window, he carefully and silently climbed in, laying the girl on her bed before tugging the covers up to her neck. He was about to climb out the window and fly over to Virgil's room when something made him pause in mid-step. Turning back, he walked over to the side of Aly's bed, smiling down at her dozing form, angelic in her slumber. Leaning down, he lifted his mask and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead in a kiss before swiftly departing lest she wake up, his heart and mind feeling lighter than they had in a long while, sending him into a mild state of blissful vertigo.

* * *

Author Notes: -bows- _SUMIMASEN_! _Watashi wa TOTEMO warui desu yo_! I am so sorry! I meant to update my fic yesterday, but my internet was all out of whack and I had to study for a bloody evil World Geography test. x.x Thus, I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would have liked. Anyway, the fourth chapter hath arrived, and I shall answer the questions (and rants) given me by my glorious reviewers.

**Morokea** & **Youko**: FWEEE! _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! A major thanks to my best friends for reviewing. -snugs- I lurve you guys! _Daisuki desu!_ :) And yes, Rei-chan, I will be allowing Nami's crush on Static. -smirk- I know you'd murder me with your Mallet of Eternal Doom if I didn't. And as for the other two fanfics I have, I think I'll update them this summer (now that'll be a feat - finishing two fanfics and a novel at the same time...)

**mcmeghan92**: Thanks so much for your kind review! Your appreciation means so much! It's responses like yours that inspire me to keep writing.

**lt. commander richie**: -salutes- Forgive me, Lt. Commander Sir, I couldn't think of any other way to write that particular part at the time (it was waaay late, and I was supposed to be taking a test the next day). If you come up with an ingenious idea, I'll use it and dedicate that chapter to you (with credits of course, for the idea, as well). Until then, I'm glad you like the fic so far!


	5. First Test

**Chapter 4: First Test**

_Note: Single-quoted italics are Aly's "Inner Mind" or "Mind Voice." Her other thoughts will be simply woven into the paragraphs...you'll see._

* * *

The next morning, Aly's lids fluttered open as golden sunlight filtered into her room through the open window. Rolling onto her stomach to groan softly into her pillow, she continued to blink into the warmth of the sun's rays for a few moments before sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Glancing up at the wall in front of her behind her bed, she blinked as she noticed a small white slip of paper tacked to her bulletin board with a pushpin. Reaching out, she pulled down the note and opened it, curiosity lacing her sleep-marred thoughts. The note read, in nearly illegible, spidery script:

_Aly,_

_Meet us at the gas station around noon._

_There's something important we need to tell you._

—_Gear_

Aly's heart skipped a beat. Maybe this meant that she was going to be welcomed into the team! Or maybe she was going to get the chance to "prove herself" with her first test. Along with the rush of thoughts and glee that came with these thoughts, a sudden plague of embarrassment hit her as she began to slowly recall her dream. Aly had been standing in front of Gear, but when he leaned down to kiss her forehead, it was Richie's lips that were pressed against her skin. A hot blush flared across her face, tingeing her skin crimson as she realized that she would have to try and maintain some sort of composure today when around him to keep from humiliating herself further. Taking a deep breath as she flopped back against her bed, a single phrase raced through her sleep-drunken mind.

'_Shit, it's gonna be a long day...'_

* * *

Aly watched the digital clock in Virgil's room eagerly, watching the red numbers change slowly. Why did time have to pass so freaking slowly when you were A) excited or B) nervous! Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she attempted to appear interested in the videogame the two boys were playing, all the while counting down the minutes until 11:45 when she would seek permission to leave the house and "explore Dakota" for the rest of the day. Having calculated that it would take approximately 15 minutes to sprint to the gas station, Aly was ready to take off at a moment's notice...too bad there was still a half an hour to go until then.

So far, the day had progressed without a hitch. The family breakfast Sharon planned out for this glorious Saturday morning was a welcomed change in Aly's routine, and made her new home feel more like she was a member of the family, and not just a houseguest. Then, thanks to her incredible combination of eagerness and boredom, Aly had taken to watching DVDs and playing the latest video games with her foster brother and Richie. Though she had only beat Richie once, she was perfectly capable of kicking her brother's butt without a problem, much to his dismay. Now, watching the two best friends battle on screen, she found herself oddly wishing that noon would hurry up and get here...and yet, wishing that this day would drag on forever, just so she could stay with the pair she felt most comfortable around.

'_But mostly Richie,'_ that little voice in her head said in a sweet sing-song voice, _'we mustn't forget dear Richie...'_

Aly felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Aw, great. She just had to be thinking of him now, when she was sitting just a few feet away from him. Glancing sidelong at him, she felt her blush grow hotter as she found herself studying the calculating look he got whenever he was doing something even as simple as playing a video game. It almost reminded her of...

'_Gear,'_ the voice in her head cried, _'he reminds you of Gear.'_

Stubbornly, Aly slowly shook her head in response. No. No, that couldn't be. Gear was so much cuter than Richie – his eyes were so intelligent and were such a piercing blue that they seemed to see into your soul. Instantly remembering that look Gear got when calculating the best way to take down an opponent, Aly tried to ignore the voice in her mind as it stubbornly returned.

'_Look at Richie's face – He's got that same look right now.'_

No, no he doesn't. Aly thought stubbornly. It's completely different. After all, what about that adorable smile of his? – Gear's smile is so much more brilliant than Richie's.

'_Is that what you thought when you first met Gear? Hmm...Let's think about that...Um...– NO!'_

Shut up! Aly mentally retaliated. Her mind desperately searched for something that was different between the two, something that her mind couldn't throw back at her. The earring? No, both boys had one. Laugh? No, they both had the same sort of chuckle that made Aly subconsciously grin in response. Wit – that was it! Gear was much more witty and clever; his confidence was probably only second to his intelligence. Take that! Aly thought with a slight smirk forming on the corners of her mouth. But, as always, her mind had a reply for that one.

'_Oh, sure...Richie just randomly figured out your secret out of pure dumb luck! And he's kicking Virgil's butt now because he's the "Master of Games," right? It has absolutely nothing to do with superior intellect or that devious look in his eyes. Wake up and see the light, O' Blind One! Richie. Is. Gear. You're in love with your brother's best friend.'_

For some reason, despite all the times she had tried to convince herself it wasn't true, when Aly's inner mind stated it like that, she somehow came to see the light. Her eyes widened as she inhaled an inaudible gasp. Because not only was she probably crazy for being able to hold a silent conversation with herself in her mind, but she was also falling simultaneously for two halves of the same guy.

'_Oh. My. Freaking. God.'_

* * *

When at last Aly was able to leave the house, she sprinted the entire way to the gas station, determined to make it there before Richie and Static. Along the way, she began to ponder that if Richie was Gear...didn't that mean that Static had to be...Aly's eyes snapped open wide. Virgil was Static.

'_Well bravo, Mistress Fog-For-Brains! It only took you how long to figure that one out! Good thing your crush is a genius – he's got enough intelligence for the both of you...'_

"Shut up." Aly snapped aloud at the last snide comment, running faster as she neared the gas station. A last minute thought ran through her mind as she neared her heroes' headquarters: to reveal that she knew their secret, or not? For now, Aly decided to keep her mouth shut until the time was right to announce the fact that she knew the "secret identities" of her foster brother and crush.

Pushing open the door to the station, Aly wasn't the least bit surprised to see Gear lounging in a chair in front of several computers and electronic gadgets strewn about a long desk in a corner. Static was jadedly zapping a tennis ball at just the right angle to make it bounce against the floor to the wall, and then sail back at the source of its movement. The sight was enough to send Aly into fits of laughter, considering just moments ago these very same "bored crime-fighters" had been fighting zombies in the room just across the hall from her own. Fighting to keep a straight face, she whirled across the room to plop down on a seat across from Gear. With a bright grin on her face, she eagerly awaited the reason for her summons.

"So...what's up, guys? Some meta-human baddies out making trouble?" Aly punched the air in front of her like a boxer as if mimicking knocking out Hotstreak or Talon, one of the very few Bang Babies she had actually come into contact with. To her surprise, however, Gear raised his azure gaze to hers and shook his head, his face grave. The smile instantly wiped from her face, Aly sat up straighter, fear suddenly piercing her heart like an arrow of ice. What was going on?

'_There's gonna be trou-ble...'_ A familiar sing-song voice chanted in the back of her mind. Aly in response chanted her own mantra back at it: 'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up...'

"We received an anonymous tip that the Metabreed are starting an all-out Bang Baby War...And it's starting tonight. Ebon wants to eliminate all the heroes, so that his gang of meta-humans can take over Dakota - once and for all."

Aly's face went white. A war? They expected her to fight in an actual war! The voice in the back of her mind was quick to remind her that it was Aly's own fault for wanting to get into this hero business. Taking a deep breath to calm frazzled nerves, the girl spoke, her voice nowhere near as even or calm as she would have liked. The tremor of fear was well-hidden, but by the gentle smile on Gear's features, Aly knew he'd heard it.

"You want me...to fight with you? To stop this...Ebon?"

"Exactly." Gear murmured, the teen's cool cobalt gaze as steady as his tones.

Static chose this moment to rise from his chair and walk over to Aly's side, his arms crossed as that protective look came over his dark features again. It made Aly smile slightly in spite of herself to see it. In a way, it was nice to know that Virgil was worried about her, Static or not. Grinning impishly up at him as he began his long speech of being attentive in battle and not letting your guard down and obeying orders the first time given, she placed a light hand on his arm, smirking slightly.

"I know. It'll be dangerous. But I'm ready. I promise. I can help you win this war...Just give me a chance," Turning towards Gear, she repeated her last statement, all the lighthearted radiance of her previous smile melting into a grim stare, "all I need is a chance."

The partners exchanged a glance and nodded conclusively. With a solemn smile, Aly rose and hugged each of them in thanks, almost surprised at herself for such a bold action. Even more surprising was the fact that both heroes accepted it, even hugging her gingerly back. Together, the team left their headquarters, ready to accept the challenges of the war...ready to battle their way to victory.

* * *

In the heat of battle, Aly soon learned that things became marred and blurry. One attack led right into the next...one foe's cries melded into the others. At times it seemed as though she was not fighting several individual Bang Babies, but a giant entity that moved and struck as one. Bloodied and battered from long hours of battle, Aly soldiered on as did her partners. For a time, it seemed as though the Metabreed would overpower them, but all too quickly, the tides changed. Now, the rouge band of meta-humans was being driven back into retreat by Aly and her team.

When at last Ebon called the day's retreat with a last fiery attack from Hotstreak as a parting blow, Aly felt as though she would faint from relief. Glancing around her at the blood and gore of the battlefield, she felt bile rising in her throat, but she forced the vile-tasting stuff down, clamping a hand over her mouth just in case, her horror-struck visage trembling madly. She had killed. She had murdered. She had slaughtered. She had fought against evil and in her triumph, wounded other humans andeven took a few lives. A sob was wrenched from her throat unexpectedly as she fell to her knees, rocking slightly as she was overcome with waves of agony resulting from the shock of her first bloody battle.

A warm presence above her made her glance up as Gear knelt and pulled Aly fiercely into his arms, gripping her tightly as if he never meant to release her, allowing the distraught girl to sob into his shoulder. When at last her body stopped shaking, Aly took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Glancing upward as she felt Gear's body trembling slightly, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or frightened at the sight she beheld: tears were sliding noiselessly down the blonde's cheeks, his normally cheery blue eyes now somber and aghast.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so softly Aly could barely hear him, "I'm sorry we let you get involved in this mess..."

Unable to speak past the lump in her throat, Aly shook her head mulishly and glanced toward where several paramedics who had just arrived on the scene were helping wounded Bang Babies into ambulances, wrapping bandages around gashes and administering any sort of quick first aid he could to those in need – be they friends or foes. In their states of pain and disorientation, all of the meta-humans accepted the treatment, unable or unwilling to fight back. Turning her shadowed gray gaze onto her hero and teammate, Aly shook her head once more as she responded in an equally soft whisper.

"I wanted to."

Gear smiled slightly, though Aly noted that his smile didn't reach his eyes. Rising, she glanced about for Static, frowning when she couldn't spot her foster sibling. Casting a sharp glance at Gear, she spoke a single question, her words clipped and urgent.

"Where's Static?"

At the blank look on his features, she began to panic. A thousand-and-one horrible possibilities raced through her mind, causing more alarm to rise in her. Attempting to keep a cool head, she couldn't help but jump when Gear suddenly spotted to a figure limping nearer, a large bloody stain on his upper thigh. Static. Sprinting over to him, Aly cried out his name, not even caring that in her fright, her tongue grew loose, allowing her foster brother's name to escape instead of her teammate's.

"VIRGIL!"

For the moment, not a single person seemed to care. Gear, at Static's side in but a few moments, was examining the wound, shaking his head gravely. At the look on his face, Aly knew even before she knelt at her foster brother's side that the injury was bad...possibly even fatal. Taking a deep breath, she decided that her only course of action was to heal the fallen hero – on her own. Rubbing her palms together, she took another deep breath and began to chant a single word under her breath, pressing her palms over the deep gash, muttering her mantra as a pulsing blue light spread from her body to her hands to Static's wound.

Little by little, the pulsing light began to repair the damage done – re-mending flesh, replacing blood, mitigating pain. By the time that Aly finished chanting her hymn, there was naught but a large tear in the fabric of the African American hero's costume as evidence of his abrasion. Feeling faint from the large amount of power she just depleted, she swooned and fell backwards into Gear's strong embrace, allowing the world to grow dimmer and dimmer around her until everything faded to an impenetrable velvety black.

* * *

Author Notes: I lovedwriting this chapter! (Despite the fact that there was a little less Aly & Richie in this one) Hehe - Aly's inner mindis fun to write.Thanks again to my loyal reviewers and friends alike- I heard from a bunch of you that you liked the last chapter better than the first three (and that the Aly x Richie pairingis cute, lol). I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that, since I knew the beginning would be a little slow. It should pick up the pace from here on out, but we'll see, right? -wink-

**mcmeghan92:** Sure thing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I enjoyed writing it!

**lt. commander richie: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully, it made up for my faux pas with the "Kidnapped" episode.


	6. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 5: Truth Be Told**

* * *

**_Aly...Aly...C'mon, wake up...Come back...Come back to us..._**

Aly stirred, groaning in pain as her head throbbed, pounding at her temples with the worst headache probably known to mankind. Slowly, carefully, she flexed muscles and moved appendages, trying to regain her bearings as her eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted with blinding light. It flooded her vision and made her wince, squeezing her eyes shut against the bright invasion. Finding her voice, she snarled two concise words in her annoyance, her voice rusty and unused even to her own ears.

"Damn migraine."

Where was she? It was the second thought to race through her mind the second she woke up, the first being 'Ow.' Turning her head to the side slowly so as not to uncover any more tenderness or be blinded again by the overhead lighting, Aly cracked open an eye and surveyed the room. Medical equipment lined the walls, beeping and whirring as they performed their various functions. Aly wasn't even surprised to discover that they were all hooked up to her in one way or another.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump, but as her gaze drifted upward to see whom it was who had startled her, she smiled warmly. Richie stood above her, thankfully blocking the light,his sapphire orbs concerned. Gingerly, she reached up to grip his hand, grinning roguishly. Still half-asleep and delirious from passing out, Aly muttered under her breath to him as she struggled to sit upright. Richie's gentle aid made the task slightly easier.

"I had a dream about you last night...Well, actually, you as Gear..." Blinking in horror at herself, she cast a dismayed gaze at her new friend and crush.

"Please tell me I didn't just say that." She begged, trying to ignore the voice in her mind that was laughing hysterically.

Richie smiled wryly, his blue eyes flashing wittily, "All right, you didn't."

Aly glowered at him. "That's not what I asked."

Yet again, Richie smirked knowingly. "Ah, but technically, you didn't ask—"

A pillow came in contact with the teen's face. Richie laughed brightly with an impish grin as he held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "All right, all right – no more. I promise. I don't want you to pass out again."

Aly sighed moodily, picking up on the hidden message in his words. He knew. Virgil knew. Hell, everyone, by now, probably knew. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, Aly finally worked up the courage to ask the question she dreaded the answer to.

"Are they mad at me?" She asked, hating how small and timid her voice sounded.

To her surprise, Richie snorted, laughing softly. Upon seeing Aly's dark glare, he clarified the source of his amusement.

"Why would they be mad? You practically saved Virgil's life. If anything, they're overjoyed that you're a meta-human. It was a bit of a shock to Sharon and Mr. H, but I think they've gotten over it by now...You were out long enough for the surprise to wear off, anyway."

Raising a brow at this, Aly cocked her head to the side, her mind suddenly flooded with even more questions for him.

"How long was I out? Where is everyone, anyway? ...And why are you the only one here?" She asked, groggily. The voice in her mind replied sarcastically: _'Ooh...nice one.'_ Inwardly glaring, she waited for a response, chewing her lower lip pensively. Should she not have said that last part?

'_You're such an idiot.'_

'Shut it. Not now.' Aly's head throbbed in time to her terse response. 'Actually, not ever, preferably.'

_'Geeze, don't be so crabby, Cancer.'_

'I told you to Shut. Up.'

Richie placed a hand over his heart as if stabbed and took a few steps back, pretending to be wounded. "And here I thought you liked me..." He teased; by the roguish light sparkling in his cobalt eyes, Aly could tell he was just fooling around. Raising another pillow as if to hit him with it, she smiled darkly until Richie ceased joking, obviously not wanting to see if she was about to go through with her little threat. Pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose with one finger, he proceeded to answer her questions in a more serious manner...though not without his usual sarcasm.

"Actually, they sent me in here because they weren't sure how you'd react to having everyone here at once so soon - you were out for at least half a day, you know. Everyone was so worried, I think they would have freaked if they saw you waking up. So...I'm the scapegoat...as always." Smiling wistfully, he sat beside her again, his azure eyes twinkling enigmatically, "Can't say I mind much, though."

Aly smirked back at him, "Much?"

With a defeated sigh, Richie grinned back, "All right...I don't mind at all."

Aly was feeling that familiar sense of inexplicable embarrassed bliss when the window nearby began to shake with a gentle rumbling noise, like that of thunder. Richie paused, blinking in bewilderment at the panes as Aly slowly rose and walked over, her spirits rising as she slowly began to realize what it was that might be knocking...

Flinging the window open, she squealed with delight as a small fluffy mass plunged into her arms, knocking her backward onto the bed. Giggling with glee, she continued to snuggle the puffy thing until she noted Richie's bewildered gaze. Laughing softly in embarrassment for how foolish she must have looked, Aly sat up and displayed the "creature" in her arms.

It was a snow white cloud floating just slightly in her grasp. A black studded leather collar was around what might have been a neck. It turned what could be perceived as a head towards Richie and made a soft rumble of distrust and curiosity, ignoring the smile Aly gifted this "intruder." Snuggling her pet again, Aly grinned cheerily as she spoke.

"This is Stormy! He's my pet – I've had him since my powers kicked in. My friend Nami dared me to try taming a cloud, and after I did, this little guy liked me so much that he wouldn't go back home. He decided to live with me!" Hugging her pet again, Stormy made a contented sound much like a cat's purr. Glancing up at Richie, she continued. "I left him behind in California because I wasn't sure if he'd be safe here...Guess it's okay if I keep him now, huh?"

Turning her bright gaze on the cloud, she beamed at it like a doting owner on a favored cat or dog. "I can't believe you managed to fly all the way here! You made great time!"

Still stunned, Richie finally managed to regain some sort of control over his body after staring so blankly at the "pet" and "owner." Breathing on his glasses, he rubbed them against his sweatshirt then put them back on, as if to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he saw: Aly cuddling a cloud. Sure enough, she was sitting on the hospital bed, stroking the dog-like thing as if it truly was alive. Shaking his head, he stammered a few sentences, still in a state of shock as he paced around the room, overanalyzing the situation as he did when he was stressed, stunned or scared that he couldn't explain something.

"That's...That's physically impossible! A cloud is made of water vapor, therefore it shouldn't be able to support that collar, and since inanimate objects don't have any intelligence whatsoever, it can't possibly be capable of complex thought...This must be a...a...hallucination! Yes, that's it! I'm just hallucinating! Meaning that this is all some sort of crazy—OW!"

Richie jumped as he was zapped for the second time in two days. This time, a welt appeared in the place where he was scorched by the lightning. Yelping again as an enraged Stormy floated after him (releasing shocks of lightning as he tried to incinerate the human who had offended him) Richie evaded the attacks as best he could, ducking and dodging behind equipment, chairs - whatever he could find. Aly, in the meanwhile, was half-laughing as she tried to reprimand the little cloud. However, in its black storm-cloud form, it was virtually unstoppable.

Finally, she managed to grab hold of the leash that was still attached to the leather collar. Holding on with all her strength, she just barely stopped Stormy from completely electrocuting her crush. Grunting lightly with the effort, she yanked her infuriated pet back and tied the leash to the bedpost. Collapsing from the effort, she breathed a sigh of relief before jumping back up to attend to Richie, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the voice laughing so hard it was wheezing from lack of air. Rolling her eyes, Aly muttered under her breath.

"Very funny." Her attention back on Richie, she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him so he was looking at her, rambling out an apology simultaneously. "Omigod, are you all right! I'm so sorry! Usually he's so even-tempered and...Why the hell are you laughing!" Aly cried raising a hand to smack him lightly as Richie fell over onto his side again, shaking with mirth.

A few moments later, he had composed himself, straightening the glasses which had gone askew in his fit of hilarity. Aly raised a brow at the slight embarrassment that flitted across his features. What did he have to be self-conscious about? She was the one who couldn't stop her pet from attacking a perfectly innocent person!

"Sorry, guess that was a result of shock and stress – first Virgil, then you, now this...Stormy. I'm beginning to think my luck's worn out!" He said, trying to make light of the situation. After a pause, however, he glanced back up at Aly as he stood and sat beside her on the bed, anxiety still visible in his eyes. "Everyone was really worried about you, Aly. We were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up."

Blinking as she was thrown into her own state of shock, Aly realized just how much healing had taken out of her. In her fear for Virgil's life, she had poured not only her power into him...but her life-force, as well. If she had continued for too long that way...she didn't even want to think about it. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, she smiled gratefully up at Richie as he settled a light blanket around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Richie."

"No problem."

Despite the fact that she wasn't cold, the sweet gesture was still appreciated. Tugging the coverlet snugly around her shoulders like a shawl as he pulled her closer against his side, she smirked up at him, enjoying the reddish tint that flared across his visage. He was really cute when he did that.

She had just laid her head upon his shoulder when a loud knock on the closed door of the hospital room made them both jump. Moving apart swiftly mere seconds before the Hawkins family rushed into the room, Aly found herself being swept up into one of Sharon's patented bear hugs.

"Oh, Aly, we're so glad you're okay! We thought you might never wake up again!"

"Yeah," Aly murmured, glancing sidelong at Richie, all the usual cheer gone from her tones, "so did I."

* * *

A few moments later (after a long discussion about Stormy and the "responsibilities of having a pet...cloud?"), her four visitors were clustered around Aly's bed, listening as she tried to explain her past and how she got her powers. It was something Aly had wanted to tell them for quite some time, and something she knew needed to be out in the open. Somehow knowing that they would want to hear and understand. As she spoke, it was as though she was putting together a puzzle in their minds, explaining how each piece connected with another to form the Allyson Neal they knew before them.

"...My mom died when I was about 11," Aly began, her gaze far-off and distant, as if seeing the time and place where everything occurred, "She was beautiful and smart and seemed to understand me and my brother better than we did, ourselves...But she had this disease that I never really understood or even thought much of, because it didn't matter to her, either. It never even bothered her that much...until it became too much for her to handle. It overpowered her, started to make her deteriorate bit by bit until it took her life."

Across the room, Virgil stiffened, his dark eyes shining as his own memories were being replayed in his mind. Having observed naught, Aly continued.

"...Dad was a cold, distant person even when we were little. I don't really remember him being around all that much before mom died because he traveled a lot for work. He didn't smile much, but he would always do small things like surprising us with a treat from one of the exotic places he traveled to show affection. I never took that for granted. When dad did things like that, it was as if you were being given sacred treasure, not just some trinket from another country. But I think I always wanted him to really care about my older brother and me."

Sharon frowned sympathetically, as if seeming to realize how lucky and blessed she really was in comparison.

"...We lived together – Dad, Cole and I – in an apartment for a while, but then Dad started having...problems. He would drink to forget the memory of mom's death, and in return, he sometimes got so angry he'd yell at us. I remember him threatening us. I remember him getting so angry we thought he'd explode. But it was never enough to hurt us - never enough to hit. Not until the day he lost his control. Everything changed that day..."

Richie's eyes gained a haunted look as he stared at the ground, beginning to tremble so slightly that it wasn't even noticeable at first glance. When he looked back up, his gaze was riveted on Aly.

"...He was really mad when he got home. He blamed me and Cole for everything – Mom's death,where we had to live– everything! I got angry and started yelling back at him, telling him it wasn't true. I knew it wasn't my fault mom died. Dad was even more furious, and he slapped me. Cole tried to protect me, and wound up getting hurt worse than I was. I remembered calling the police...And after that things become a big blur."

Though Aly's voice was steady, silent tearshad beenrolling unnoticed down her cheeks. As if just now seeming to realize their shameful existence, she wiped them fiercely away. Gamely, she continued, trying to remember exactly what happened.

"...I remember they took us to a hospital – the police. They made sure my brother and I were okay before they told us we would be going to a safe place until they were certain our father couldn't hurt us anymore. Cole was old enough to take care of us by then, so they let us go. He rented an apartment for us and worked extra hard so we could keep it. I took a few jobs around the neighborhood to help out, but in the end he thought it was better for me to find a foster home."

Aly smirked, as if the whole notion was ludicrous, her probable reaction when her sibling had explained that she would have to find another strange family to take her in.

"The first home I was in had a boy a year older than me. He teased me and locked me in the closet when I made him mad. I was still scared of the dark then, at 12...Never really gotover it until I turned 13. I always thought he would be able tofind us easier in the dark - he became added to the long list of monsters that were out to get mein my dreams.

"Anyway, once, whenmy foster brotherlocked me in the closet fortoo long, I got so scared I started to panic. I thought they'd forgotten me in there. I think that's when my powers must have kicked in; because I started to scream so loud the house shook. I remembered banging on the door...And then it just shattered. There was a burst of blue light, and then it just shattered like glass. Stupid Tim was standing just outside and a splinter of the wood went into his leg."

"After I was kicked out of that home for 'mortally wounding' my foster sibling, every place I went, something bad always happened. I accidentally electrocuted the family pet, or I was left alone in the dark again, or someone teased me so much that I got too mad to hold it in any more. When my powers lashed out or somebody found out what I was, I'd have to be sent to another home. It was this endless cycle...until I met all of you."

Glancing up for the first time since she'd began her story, Aly smiled sadly. Sharon reached out and squeezed her hand, and the others merely smiled warmly at her. Frowning slightly as she looked down, Aly seemed to be thinking about something as she spoke again.

"Sometimes...I'm not sure if it's right or not...But I think my parents must have been meta-humans, too. Dad traveled a lot, and I never really knew what he did, and Mom – when the disease gave her headaches, the house would shake. The same thing happened when she got nightmares. She always seemed to know where we were and what we were doing, too. Like when I tried to sneak a cookie from the jar, or when Cole and I weren't asleep on Christmas Eve. She must have been psychic, or something. We would tease her about it, but she always put it off as her kids having 'overactive imaginations.'" Aly made finger quotes in the air with her hands before her brow furrowed again in thought.

"And then when dad hit me...the blow was so strong it broke my nose." Aly's eyes were severe as she looked back up, "A normal person couldn't have done that. I'm positive my parents weren't normal people."

"But what about your brother? Wouldn't he have contracted some sort of meta-human powers, too?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

Shrugging, Aly shook her head. "I don't know. He never did weird things like they did...like I did. As far as I know, he was perfectly normal, just like...well, almost all of you."

Virgil and Richie smirked at this, and a slight smile even appeared over Sharon and Mr. Hawkins' features. After a moment, Aly's foster father stood and took her hand, smiling comfortingly down at her.

"We'll let you rest. The doctors want to observe you for one more night to make sure you're really okay, and then they'll let you come home. Sound good?"

Aly nodded vigorously. "Great!"

Laughing softly at her ecstatic response, Mr. Hawkins and Sharon left the room with a wave, leaving Virgil and Richie alone with her. Virgil was the first to approach her, standing awkwardly beside the bed as he thanked Aly.

"Um...Thanks Aly, for y'know, before...Saving me and all. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Aly waved her hand in dismissal but she hugged Virgil tightly anyway. She replied with an innocent smile and a nonchalant shrug that seemed to say thather statementwas merely common sense. That it had been no trouble at all to save him - her sibling.

"We're family, now. That's what sisters are for."

Virgilsmirked in comprehension and returned the embrace, releasing his sister to frown guiltily. "I don't know how to repay you..."

Aly winked conspiratorially. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

With a nod and another smirk, Virgil waved as he left, joining Sharon and Mr. Hawkins just outside in the hallway. Richie strode over in absence of his friend, whirling a chair around backwards to sit on as he reached her side.

"That was some story..." He said, the cheer of his voice betrayed by the grave look in his eyes.

Aly smirked wryly but responded in a lighthearted fashion as well,drawing an 'X' over her chest with a finger. "It's all true, cross my heart and hope to—"

Richie touched his fingers lightly against her mouth to stop her. "Don't even go there." Aly's eyes smiled as she nodded in understanding. As Richie's hand fell, she hugged him briefly about the shoulders, planting a quick, sly kiss on his cheek as she withdrew. She grinned widely at the crimson hue of Richie's face, and the sort of lopsided smile on his facade.

'_Awww...Ain't that sweet?'_

'Do you mind!'

'_No, of course, not.'_

'I thought as much...'

A sudden shout from the hallway startled them both. Jumping apart once more, Richie almost fell off his chair as Virgil called out to him.

"Rich! You coming?"

Richie stammered a response, most likely still reeling from Aly's "surprise" just a few moments ago.

"Uh, yeah, bro – I'm coming!"

He called back, untangling himself from the chair and loping easily to the door. Turning back as he reached it, he poked his head back around the corner to look at Aly. "You...you sure you'll be okay?"

Aly smirked. "I'm not going anywhere, Richie. In fact, I think I'm going to take a nap..." She folded her arms behind her head and leaned back into the pillows waggling her fingers at him in a wave. Cracking open an eye, she murmured a response to his unspoken question, "I'll be fine...I'll see you tomorrow."

With a relieved smile, Richie nodded and departed from the room, leaving Aly alone with Stormy. Sitting there with the puffy little creature in her lap, she stroked him lovingly, listening to his comforting purr. A light smile was on her features as she reached over to press the "lights off" button on her little remote. With the room bathed in serene shade, she leaned back against the pillows and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

In the darkest shadow of the room, Ebon had been listening. He had followed the ambulances here, followed Static and Gear to this very hospital room. So: Static had a little sister did he? ...Perfect.An elastic tendril of darkness, Ebon'sleft arm,slithered out to coil around the girl's arms and legs, pinning them to her sides and making her virtually helpless. As Aly began to awake, he cursed and threw a his right armaround her mouth to block the ear-splitting scream that issued from her – a scream that shook the walls with its force. Dragging the struggling, writhinggirl into the pool of darkness surrounding him, Ebonchuckled evilly as his swirling portal of darkness swallowed him and the girl whole. This was almost too easy...

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, DUN! Cliffhanger! n.n

bows low- Gomen nassai! I'm so so sorry! I was having issues getting the chapter to turn out the way I'd planned, thus it took so long to update. Even then, it's still a little slow-paced and a bit dry, really. I couldn't help it as this is mainly a background and history chapter. It'll get better in the chapters to come, I promise! n.n Anywho, on to the reviews!

Youko-chan: -snicker- Crab jokes. XD Lol, at least Aly doesn't like them, even if they don't bug me. Thanks for your review! -glompsnugs- I'll tape some episodes if you want, but I can't promise how in order they'll be (darn Cartoon Network, lol). I'll see if I can find a DVD set or something out there...-drools- That would be heavenly... -is slipping into Fangirl mode- 3

Dirty Little Cat In Your Head: Wow, that was a long name to type, lol. -bows- Here be the newest chapter, so please, enjoy and review! n.n

mcmeghan92: Heh, I love that movie. n.n I really think my favorite chapters of this fic are Vertigo and First Test. And since Aly's inner-mind-voice was so fun to write, I decided to have it make another appearance. 3 And as for Stormy...let's just say that my friend really did influence me to create a tamed cloud, lol. Dear little Stormy is the result. I have a little comic panel of Stormy and Backpack that I'll put up a link to once I figure out how to upload it... -mutters angrily at scanner-

Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! I look forward to seeing some more - they make my inbox less lonely. See you next chapter! Sayonara, minna-san! 3

Anaia


End file.
